The Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) is a very important downlink physical channel in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. PDCCH transmits downlink control information and can be is used for scheduling the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) of User Equipment (UE) and allocating occupancy resources, and also for informing UE of modulation mode of service data associated therewith on the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) and resource occupancy conditions and so on so as to achieve correctly receiving and decoding service data by UE. The number of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols that can be occupied by PDCCH is determined by the content transmitted by the Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH). If there is Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARM) information, then part of resources determined by PCFICH will also be occupied by the Physical Hybrid-ARQ Indicator Channel (PHICH) and only the rest resources can be used for PDCCH. LTE protocol stipulates that the resource occupied by PDCCH is allocated by taking the Control Channel Element (CCE) as a basic unit and finally CCE is mapped on specific physical resources and meanwhile stipulates that UE shall perform blind detection on the received data by taking CCE as a basic unit to resolve control information that belongs to the UE.
Currently, resource allocation of CCE is performed directly by taking one CCE as the unit. If the numbers of occupied CCEs (i.e., aggregation degree) by certain UE in different Transmission Time Intervals (TTI) are different, a base station needs to fully re-calculate in resource allocation, and similarly the search location of UE in blind detection shall also be re-calculated, which brings inconvenience to both resource allocation and blind detection. Meanwhile, the decoding rate of the control channel will affect demodulation and decoding of downlink data and also will affect uplink flow and downlink flow of the whole system. To improve sending processing speed and receiving processing speed of PDCCH and ensure uplink flow and downlink flow, it is required to improve the resource allocation efficiency, lower complexity of resource allocation at the side of the base station, and reduce times of blind detection for UE at the same time when keeping flexibility of resource allocation. However, no effective solution for solving said problem has been proposed yet.